What it Took
by ladyknights104
Summary: Italy notices that germany hasn't been acting like his normal self ever since he woke up and screamed at his own reflection. It is strange but due to this Germany will figure out who he once was. This is what it took. slight Gerita


Ever since earlier that morning Italy has noticed that Germany was acting a little different. First of when Germany woke up he was staring at himself in the mirror for about five minutes before screaming his head off. At first Italy thought there was something on Germany's face but there was nothing wrong with him at all! Another thing is that he explored his own house like he had never seen it before and also took a whole bunch of pictures (Germany didn't know this but Italy watched him through the entire thing and found it quite creepy). Not to mention that he kept on mumbling to himself about "thank God I'm not hearing the voices". What? What voices? Since when did Germany hear voices? More specifically about what? Italy couldn't really describe it but if he had to put it into words Germany was kind of acting like a…_girl_. Germany? Acting like a girl? Sounds very unlikely, doesn't it? Maybe he just wasn't putting it in the right words, yea that's it. But another strange thing is that Germany was arguing with this person on the phone, _in perfect English_. Well…..actually it sounded more like "American" than English. But the strangest thing of all was that _Germany was smiling for no reason! _And it wasn't the "I'm just happy" smile; it was the "lets prance through fields of flowers and cotton candy underneath a pretty rainbow" smile. It had Italy really worried. But now that they are at the world meeting Germany seemed a little more irritated than usual. One time he even checked his own pockets and pulled out an i-pod and started listening to music. It was awfully loud so Italy was bale to hear that Germany was listening to _Vocaloid_! It wasn't that Vocaloid is a bad band but since when was Germany into Vocaloid? Italy didn't tell anyone of these strange events but the more he sat by and watched the more confused he got. He was about to get up and ask Germany himself when England walked in the room. At this Germany ripped the ear buds out of his ears and looked at England with the eyes of a hawk. Then out of no where Germany stood up and slammed his hand on the table yelling-

"YOU!"

-while pointing at Britain. Everyone in the room froze and looked at the two. England turned a ghostly pale and gulped. Raising a shaking finger England pointed at himself. "M-Me?"

Germany rolled his eyes (and resisted the urge to put his hands on his hips). "Yes you! Who else am I pointing at you stupid Brit!"

Almost everyone's jaw dropped, some (including America) let out an "Oooo" or laughed. Germany's eye seemed to twitch before his face some what scrunched up and pointed first at England, then at the floor. Sort of how a mother would tell their son to "get their ass over there right that instant". Nervous as ever, Britain walked over slowly and stood at attention in front of Germany. Around the room you could see the nation's placing bets. Then Germany grabbed the back of England's shirt and dragged him out of the room and down the hall. It was silent for some time before Germany's head popped around the corner of the doorway and yelled-

"Anyone who follows us I swear it doesn't matter who you are I will fruking cut off your limbs and feed them to Mother Russia!"

Russia got a hilariously confused face when Germany said that. Obviously Germany saw that and before he could laugh he disappeared down the hall still dragging Britain. Once they were a safe distance away from the others Germany slammed England against a wall lifting him up so that they were at eye-level. With an American accent he said-

"Alright Arthur! First things first, why the hell are I….." he looked at his own arms in astonishment. "Damn this betch is strong! Anyways why the hell am I in a tall, blonde, muscular, _male_ body!"

At first Britain's eyes widened, but then he began to laugh. This obviously pissed off the German. "What is so funny?"

Britain let out a long breath. "This is a very funny joke Germany. Tell me, what inspired you to do this?"

"Well actually I read this fan fiction and THISISN'T A JOKE!"

Again, Britain laughed. "You acting is very good if I say so myself Germany!"

Germany glared at him in a way England has only seen in a very specific group of people, _American females. _Then without warning Germany kneed England in the balls and dropped him so that he could watch the sorry Brit crumble. When England looked up Germany was slightly leaned over with his hands behind his back and he had this pleasant yet evil smile. This wasn't like Germany, not at all. Still in pain, England stood up (slightly hunched over).

"What has gotten into you Germany? This isn't like you at all!"

Germany rolled his eyes. "Exactly, I'm NOT Germany!"

England raised an eyebrow. "If you're not Germany then _who_ are you and how do you know me?"

Germany cleared his throat. "I am Rebecca Wolf; I am an American teenager who currently resides in the state of New York. I know who you are and what you from an anime called "Hetalia". Long story short it's about you and the other countries in their…adventures. I am also a Germany cosplayer so I can do roleplay."

At first England stared, and then he scoffed. "I don't have to believe that! You could still be playing a joke on me!"

Germany, or_ Rebecca_, or whoever this person was, raised an eyebrow. "Do have to prove it?"

At first Britain was uneasy, but then he scoffed proudly. "Prove it!"

Germany/Rebecca smiled the famous yaoi fangirl with an idea smile and cleared his/her throat. "This is all in my mind and believe when I say this not all people will agree with me but, one day in 17 or 16 something or whatever you and France went out to the…did they have pubs back then? Who cares? Anyways you two went out drinking and you got completely wasted _again_ and France had to take you home _again._" As he/she said this he/she was casually looking at his/her nails as if this was nothing. "Skip skip skip, blah blah blah blah, anyways you two slept together and without knowing it you "magically" had twin boys and…." as he/she said it England had look of horror on his face, then before saying something Germany/Rebecca got on a "I don't care" happy face and slapped his/her hands together, "And out popped America and Canada! SURPRISE! :D"

England stared at him/her wide eyed and with a gaping mouth. "WHEN DID YOU START READING HUNGARY'S FAN FICTION'S!"

At this Germany/Rebecca's eyes lit up. "Oh my Gawd Miss. Hungary has a fan fiction page! Where is it? Is it good? Am I able to access it? TELL ME ALMOST PERMANENT UKE!"

"First off I don't know what in the bloody hell you are talking about and I still don't believe you. Now if you excuse me I will…" he was about to turn around when Germany/Rebecca started to sing an interesting song.

"There once was a boy named Harry, who was destined to be a star. His parents were killed by Voldemort who gave him a lightning scar."

England was wide eyed. How did he know about that song? Germany didn't waste his time looking up things like that! That was certainly a fact! Germany/Rebecca smiled and walked up to Britain.

"Yo Harry, you're a wizard."

England's jaw dropped. "So…who did you say you were?"

Germany, or should we say Rebecca, smiled. "I am Rebecca Wolf, an american teenager and Germany cosplayer. Somehow I woke up in Germany's body and Germany woke up in mine."

"And you know this how?"

"I called Germany…..err…..myself? I called my cell phone and me/Germany answered the phone and began freaking out! Seeing how you are the one with magic other than Norway and Romania I figured that you could help us."

Britain seemed a little thrown off. "How could I help-!"

Rebecca raised an eye brow.

Britain rolled his eyes. "Yes I can help you. There is a switching spell but both you and your "counterpart" will have to be present. I guess I could use a teleportation spell for that."

"You know America will have to be there."

"What! Why?"

"Because~ I want to meet my own country, you don't know where I live, and I don't plan on teleporting back to my house!"

England was about to argue, but quickly stopped. After all he knew better.

_~Later~_

"You have a creepy basement." Rebecca said as he/she looked around.

England rolled his eyes. "Well that's just your opinion!"

America walked in from behind them. "Nope, she's not the only one who thinks that."

Rebecca turned abruptly and stared long and hard at America. Alfred smiled and reached out his hand in a hello. Reluctantly, Rebecca took it and shook it and tried not to faint. As England began to chant the room glowed an ominous green glow (which again, creped out America and Rebecca to no end). When the light dies down a small girl with short blonde hair, pale skin, regular jeans and the Germany army jacket was standing in the middle of the room. At first she was a little wobbly but she regained her footing.

"Took you long enough!" she said in a German accent as her boots clicked on the floor.

Rebecca just rolled his/her eyes. "Nice to see you too Germany…..lets just get this over with."

Germany nodded her/his head. "Agreed."

Both Germany and Rebecca stood a fair distance beside each other and closed their eyes. England raised his wand and began chanting once again. Both their bodies began to glow and their spirits went back into their own bodies. Once it was over they both shook their head and looked at themselves. Rebecca as in Rebecca let out a sigh of relief, as did Germany. Both America and Rebecca were about to leave when Rebecca stopped and turned towards Germany.

"Wait! I need you to know something before I leave!"

Germany nodded his head, gesturing for her to continue. "Well…..remember when you had that vision of you giving a little girl flowers that looked a lot like Italy and running away?"

Both America and England raised an eyebrow, but Germany was shocked. "H-How did you now about that? Do you know what it means?"

Rebecca nodded her head. "Yes."

Germany's face seemed to light up with desperation. "Ja, I need to know what it is!"

"Well…how do I say this without shocking you? You used to be the Holy Roman Empire, but you were badly wounded in the war and you lost your memory." She walked over to a shelf and picked up an old dusty book titled "The History of Europa". She blew the dust off and handed it to Germany. "Page 324 to 350, it explains how it happened in history, if you're confused. When you get back to your house make sure you tell Italy!" she smiled softly, "he's been waiting for you."

Germany's eyes widened in shock. He took the book and thanked Rebecca before running off to his house. Rebecca smiled again. "C'mon Alfie, I'm starting to hear the voices. (A/N: Explanation- I can hear dead people)"

_~At Germany's House~_

"ITALY!"

Italy jumped when Germany called his name, but smiled. "Hell Germany, where have you been-?"

He was cut off by Germany embracing and kissing him. At first Italy was shocked, but he calmed down and kissed back. This is what Italy has been waiting for for so long. They separated and Germany looked Italy dead in the eye.

"Italy…"

Italy gulped. "Yes Germany?"

"I…..I was the Holy Roman Empire." Italy's eye's widened. "I had this vision of me, when we were younger, giving you flowers and running away. I didn't know what it meant until this…..girl, told me. She knew all about it. I don't know how but she knew. She told me to hurry and tell you because you had been waiting for me this entire time."

Tears began to fall from both their eyes and they held each other close. He knew he would return, Italy always knew. But he didn't expect it to be quite like this. He had theory's that Germany was Holy Rome but over time he lost hope. But then he was able to love Germany for Germany. But now that he knows….it's much better than he pictured. Whoever that girl was, that told Germany the truth, and they both owed her an enormous debt. But luckily for them the fact that they know is the best reward that she could ever have.

_**END**_


End file.
